zakozcontrollerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic's Disney World Adventure Part 4
Sonic's Disney World Adventure Part 4 is the 4th installment of the Sonic's Disney World Adventure film series. In this film, Sonic, Tails, Chip, Knuckles and Serena arrive at Animal Kingdom, where a hungry Carnotaurus awaits them to be lunch. The film was released as a week long livestream on December 13th 2015, the same release date as Disney's DINOSAUR. Synopsis The Film opens up with a shot of outer space, as the camera pans up to a giant meteor (something that NEVER happens in the film) floating through the emptiness of space. After about a minute, narration states that the smallest thing can make the biggest changes in the world. The camera then pans up from the Tree of Life, focusing on the visitors of the Animal Kingdom. The camera then cuts to a few establishing shots of the park, showing people queueing for rides, looking at animals in their enclosures and young children playing. One particular child wanders into the forest, alone. As he stops near a tree branch , he hears something exhale, and sees saliva drop into the branch. The child then looks up to see a head peeking up from the leaves. The child then runs out of the forest, screaming for help. The Carnotaur then busts out from the forest, noticing the visitors. The Carnotaur then targets the people and starts running towards them at top speed. The visitors despreatly flee from the Carnotaurus. The child's mother grabs the child by the hand and ducks down, with the Carnotaur nearly killing them. The Carnotaur then finds a slow employee and starts running towards him. Unable to escape, the Carnotaur brings down the employee and starts to eat him. After the attack, the main theme of DINOSAUR starts playing in the background. After the opening titles, the camera then follows Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Chip and Serena running towards the main gate of Animal Kingdom. When the music picks up the pace, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Chip and Serena slide through the gate and into the park. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Chip and Serena walk around the park, looking at the damp and empty pathways and enclosures. As Sonic looks onto a cave up ahead, he hears a scream. He ducks down to see Simba and Nala being chased by Aladar. (of course, they're faking it) Sonic runs up to them and "saves" Simba and Nala from Aladar. Simba tells Sonic that this is all a misundertsanding and that they were just having fun. After a short introduction to themselves, Aladar takes them to Lemur Island, an island were guests get to see Lemurs. After the Courtship, Serena then walks up to Sonic and talks to him that she's always there for him. Their conversation is interuppted by a loud snap by the forest. Curious, Sonic then walks up to see what's going on. Serena then climbs up the tree to get a better look on who's out there. Knuckles then tells Sonic to turn around and look what's behind him. Turns out that the Carnotaur has followed them to the island and starts running towards them. As Serena tries to get down from the tree, her leg gets stuck on the vines. Sonic then orders Tails, Chip and Braxien to help release her. They do so, and they run off with Simba, Nala, Aladar and Knuckles. The Carnotaur then follows them into the forest, hungry. Knuckles trips over, but Tails helps him up and keeps on running. The Carnotaurus then reaches the group and targets Sonic. The Carnotaur then starts to attempt to eat Sonic, but Sonic manages to bring it down and keep running. The Carnotaur then gets angry and runs faster. The group then reaches a cliff, with the Carnotaur gaining on them. They have no other choice but to jump in order to get away. As Sonic lands in the water, he passes out, but Aladar manages to rescue him. As Aladar looks back at the Carnotaur, it gives out a loud roar and out of of sight. The group then manage to get to shore. Aladar lays Sonic down on the ground with Tails and Serena helping him out. He then wakes up, coughing up water as he begins to stand up. He then turns around to see Lemur Island engulfed in flames. (hinting that the Carnotaur ignited the gasoline tanks) Nala then tries to get in contact with the Lemurs, however it is un-successful. Nala then starts to weep, however, Serena then tries to cheer her up. Not willingly to stay, Sonic and his friends then go deeper into the park. After walking for miles across the park, Sonic and his friends spot a group of Raptors looking at them. One of them lands next to Sonic, giving out a jumpscare. The Raptors then start to target them, one of the Raptors then start to pounce on them. Luckily, Sonic and his friends start to run away from the Raptors, however, they start to catch up. After the Raptors slow down, Sonic and co. then run into a group of human survivors of the Carnotaur attack. After seeing all of the members of the survivors, the Raptors then start to catch up again. Sonic has no choice but to lead the group to the survivors, to avoid getting eaten by those Raptors. Sonic and co. catch up. They see a park employee standing on a small rock, scouting the area for the Carnotaur. The survivors then start to make their way towards their resting places. Tails then starts running towards 3 survivors and asks them of what's going on. They say that a large dinosaur has attacked this place. They soon realise that they're talking about the Carnotaur. Sonic then spots the leader walking up the hill. Sonic then started to get his attention, it works. The leader then asks Sonic why he's here. Sonic states that he and his friends were chased by the Carnotaur. The leader agrees to let Sonic and his friends into joining them. Sonic then orders his group to rest for the night. The next morning, Simba wakes up Braxien, just to find out what's going on for the survivors. They then hear the leader yell the survivors to come for a meeting. After the meeting, the survivors move on. Tails asks Sonic about him giving orders for them. Sonic then orders them to go with them. After walking for days, Sonic then finds a dead carcass on the floor. He then sees Raptors gaining up on them, but Sonic turns away and starts to continue moving, with the Raptors eating the carcass. Hours later, the Raptors get scared of by the Carnotaur, the one who has been following Sonic ever since the attack on Lemur Island. The camera pans up to a bird's eye view on the Carnotaurs location. The camera then cuts to the leader of the survivors seeing the lake, only to find out that it's dried up. Outraged, Knuckles then starts punching the sand. Sonic, Tails, Chip, Serena, Simba, Nala and Aladar then rush to calm him down. An employee and a survivor start searching the perimeter for water. But, little did they know that the Carnotaur is watching them. When they decide to get out of here, the survivor runs away in terror. When the employee turns around, he gets startled by the Carnotaur and starts to panic. The Carnotaur then starts to chase them around the perimeter. The camera then cuts to Sonic sitting down near the lake at sundown, resting from trying to calm down Knuckles. Serena starts walking towards him, to wander why he's being like this. Sonic lets Serena sit next to him, so she can help him rest. Sonic then starts a conversation how they didn't find water in this dried up lake, Serena then states that when they reach a much greener area, there is a chance for a lake. While talking, the leader watches them until he notices the employee covered in blood. He then warns the leader that they saw the Carnotaur, causing the leader to wake up the survivors. Sonic and Serena then start to run up to the leader to see what's going on. Sonic then grabs Serena by the hand and starts running towards the group, to warn them about the Carnotaur. The group then starts running the opposite direction, so they can take an alternate path. The Carnotaur reaches the empty resting spot, searching for the survivors. The Carnotaur then notices a storm coming towards a cave, so it starts walking towards it. The camera then cuts to the group, tired of walking and taking that path. They then hear a scream around the corner, this causes them to be startled. Sonic calms them down and peeks around the corner to see the employee slumped on the ground, in pain. Knuckles then finds a cave for them to shelter from the Carnotaur and from the storm. Everyone follows, except Sonic who helps the employee towards the cave. The group then rests in the cave, with the employee resting on a nearby rock. The Carnotaur then reaches the cave and starts to walk inside. Sonic then wakes up by hearing the footsteps of the Carnotaur. Sonic then has no choice but to wake up the group to remind them that the Carnotaur is here. As Knuckles makes his way to escape, he trips over a rock. The rock then rolls towards the Carnotaur, in which it realises that the group is in the cave. The Carnotaur then peeks its head inside the entrance, only to see Sonic standing in front of him. The Carnotaur then charges at Sonic from inside the cave. Sonic then gets pulled by the Carnotaur, only to be rescued by the Employee, who tells him to run. The employee and the Carnotaur start to battle, until the employee then notices to giant boulder falling. He pushes the Carnotaur into the boulder, taking him with the Carnotaur to safe everyone else. Sonic and Serena rush to find the employee, only that they see him covered in ash and rocks. They then hear the Carnotaur, in which gives out a loud roar as he leaves the cave. The group make their way towards a dead end, until Simba and Nala start to smell something from the other side of the rocks. Sonic follows, as Simba pushes out one of the rocks to show light at the end of the dead end. Sonic tries to help, but makes a rock slide, which causes the light to be blocked again. Agitated, Sonic desperately tries to push the rocks out, but Sonic gives up. Knuckles then gives out a speech towards Sonic that he will never die in the cave, so he punches the rocks. Everyone helps out, but Sonic watches on, until he steps back and gives a hard kick to the rocks, knocking it down. The light leads to the nesting grounds, in which there IS a lake there. Sonic then starts to worry about the other survivors that they can't make it, until Tails realises that the canyon is the only way in or out. Sonic then goes after them, with Serena tagging along. Sonic and Serena arrive back at the cave in the night, noticing the Employee's dead body still in the same place. They then hear the Carnotaur coming towards them. Sonic and Serena start to hide from the Carnotaur, even though the Carnotaur was eating the carcass of the Employee. Sonic then grabs Serena and keeps on moving towards the survivors. As the leader is trying to convince the survivors to climb the canyon, Sonic and Serena interrupt this, much to the dismay of the leader. The leader then starts to charge at Sonic angrily. They then start to fight, much to Sonic's enjoyment. Fortunately, Sonic manages to take him down, thus leading the other survivors to safety. only that the Carnotaur has followed Sonic and Serena to a human buffet. The Carnotaur then starts to charge at the group, but Aladar manages to save them by roaring at the Carnotaur. The other survivors help Aladar by marching up the Carnotaur, as it steps back, letting them pass. However, the Carnotaur spots the leader and starts aiming towards HIM. Serena then rushes to help him, with Sonic following. As the leader tries to escape, he realises that there's a dead end, so he has no other choice but to fight the Carnotaur. The Carnotaur gradually wins, but Serena shoves the Carnotaur away from the leader to prevent it from doing more harm to him. The Carnotaur shoves Serena into a rock, but Sonic saves her by shooting his missiles at the gorge, causing the Carnotaur to fall into the sharp rocks below. After Sonic and Serena lead the survivors to the nesting grounds, Sonic and his friends bid their new friends farewell and run towards their next location. The movie ends with a freeze frame of Sonic and his friends running towards the camera. Trivia * This film shares its story with DINOSAUR, making it the 4th film to do so. * There is no explanation on how Aladar comes to save Sonic and Serena, however it is said that he followed Sonic and Serena for their safety. * One of the Carnotaurs sound files have been used twice in the film. The sound is used when the Carnotaur gives out a ferocious roar when the gang first escape it and as it leaves the cave. * The Nesting Grounds is where the next Animal Kingdom will be at the end of the film.